1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercising devices and, in particular, to an apparatus for exercising, conditioning and strengthening the muscles and tendons in the leg.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Deterioration or injury of the lower leg area as an effect of aging or from an accident or athletic injury commonly requires physiotherapy and the use of specific apparatus designed to exercise and condition the injured or deteriorated muscles. Furthermore, such apparatus may be used by athletes or others for strengthening or conditioning healthy muscles to inhibit weakening or injury under stress. The apparatus may involve the attachment of weights or other resistance to the leg, especially the foot, to provide a variable weight resistance during the exercising of the muscles. Various devices for this purpose are known in the literature. Furthermore, various other devices and apparatus for attachment to the foot area of a user for purposes other than exercise, are known.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,850 to McNair discloses a strapping device for holding ice cleats on to a user""s foot to provide traction as the wearer walks across a slippery surface, such as ice. U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,890 to Covell et al discloses an anti-slipping attachment to be placed over shoes and held in place by adjustable straps. U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,919 to Timmer discloses an ankle strengthening and rehabilitation device comprising a foot plate attachable by adjustable straps to a user""s foot and having a fastener for attaching weighted discs or a proprioception balance element. U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,857 to Jennings discloses an apparatus for applying lateral force to the leg joints of a person. The apparatus comprises a cuff to hold the leg of a user and means to attach the cuff to a substantially stationary object, such as a heavy piece of furniture.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus for use in strengthening and conditioning the medial, lateral, and anterior muscles and tendons of the leg, especially the tibial and ankle areas.
It is a further object to provide an apparatus for exercising the muscles and tendons of a user""s lower leg that is of simple construction and adapted for convenient use either in professional exercise or physiotherapy facility or in the user""s home.
The above and other objects are accomplished in accordance with the present invention which provides an exercise apparatus comprising a first strap adapted to encircle the foot of a user, passing across the underside of the foot in the region of the ball of the foot; a second strap adapted to extend around the heel and along each side of said foot and attached at each end to the first strap; a coupling means on the first strap, positioned at the underside of the foot to permit the convenient attachment of an exercise resistance means; and an exercise resistance means attachable thereto.
The straps may be made of various strong, flexible materials such as leather, cloth webbing, woven fabric, or various plastic materials, preferably nylon, and the like. The straps may be made of a moderately stretchable material such a rubber or plastic material, to slip securely over the user""s foot. However, in a preferred embodiment, both the first and second strap include adjustable fastening means, such as hook and loop fasteners, buckles and the like, to allow adaptation to various foot sizes, and use on bare feet as well as on various types of footgear, such as shoes, slippers, boots, athletic shoes and the like to allow the apparatus to be easily and conveniently secured to a user""s foot and to maintain the apparatus securely in place during exercise. The preferred adjustable fastening means are hook and loop fasteners.
The coupling means may take the form of a securing loop, encircling the first strap at the underside thereof, such as a metal or plastic loop or ring, snap hook, or other device to which the exercise resistance means may be securely, but removably attached. In another embodiment, the coupling means may constitute one or more holes, preferably three, in the strap, optionally reinforced such as by a metal grommet, to permit the attachment of an exercise resistance device. Optionally, a metal or plastic ring or loop may be attached to each hole to provide a more convenient coupling or attachment means. Alternatively, the attachment of an exercise resistance device may be made by simply hooking or tying the exercise resistance device, or a cord extended therefrom, directly to the underside of the first strap.
Various exercise resistance means or devices may be employed and attached to the exercise apparatus. For example, an exercise resistance device such as a pulley system weight rack providing an adjustable weight system for varying resistance requirements may be employed. Various other exercise resistance or tension devices may be employed, such as an elastic cord attached at one end to the coupling and at the other end to a stationary unit, such as a wall of a room. The preferred exercise resistance device, especially for convenient use in a user""s home, is a bungee cord.
The coupling means provides a secure attachment but is adapted to slide or be repositioned to allow its use in various directions with respect to the exercise resistance means, allowing foot movement in different directions to exercise different muscles and tendons. If holes in the strap are used as the coupling means, it is preferred to position a hole in the center region and one near each side to allow the positioning of the attached exercise resistance device to be varied depending on the particular exercise intended.